


Hush child

by Donya



Series: King of sorrow [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And kinda crazy, Angst, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron baby, Loki is overprotective, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes care of the baby, so Loki can get some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush child

Tony was sure he slept for five minutes before a faint sound made him open his eyes. For a moment he thought it was a dream, who would there be in his bedroom but then he remembered- his new family. He saw the silhouette of Loki curled up on his side, facing the crib, he wouldn't stop watching over the baby even at night. Tony knew from the experience that he had a minute or two before Loki would wake up, so he got up and tiptoed to the crib. The pink-faced bundle whimpering softly was their son, Ulv. Big eyes following Tony with interest, tiny hands flailing in anticipation. Tony picked him up, still afraid he would drop the baby, one hand under the back, the other supporting the head. Ulv let out a pleased cooing sound, leaning closer against Tony's chest. He was such a cuddly creature.

'Let's not wake up mommy, ok?'

Loki was still asleep and Tony slowly sneaked out of the bedroom.

He had no idea it would be like this. Loki always seemed to be possessive but everything was heightened after the birth. Regardless of how tired he was, he wouldn't let anyone take the baby, it took some time before Tony earned that privilege and he was constantly criticised. The only thing Thor could do was to look at Ulv. Tony wondered if it could be a sign of postnatal depression, Loki thought he had to do attend to Ulv's every need and letting someone help him meant he was a bad parent. He felt guilty for the tiniest stain on the baby's clothes. Tony watched that with a mixture of tenderness and worry. 

At first, Tony hoped it was only about the nice feeling of accomplishment he himself felt when Ulv was fed, clean, dressed and in a good mood. It was like a set of complicated tasks to do and once he was done, he was proud. However, it didn't explain the panic in Loki's eyes when Thor was around. Loki would hug the baby a bit too tightly, cover its face with a blanket. Tony regretted confronting Loki about this. 'He wants to take Ulv away from me,' Loki said frantically. 'You cannot let him, Stark.' Loki's obvious paranoia wasn't just about Thor. He was madly scared that The Other would kidnap the baby. 'They know it's my only weakness. L-losing Ulv would be worse than any torture and they know it.' Tony didn't know what to say,  _you're crazy_ might make Loki think that Tony was also against him.

Tony cradled the baby in his arms, listening to its breathing. It was insane but the stories about SIDS made him check if the baby was still alive, several times a day. What if he would die, just like that, without any warning, how would it affect Loki? The problem is that babies breathe so shallowly while sleeping, both Tony and Loki would stare at Ulv, waiting for his chest to move. Tony would never guess that parenthood is the indescribable, maddening fear of losing the baby. 

When Ulv finally closed his eyes, Loki burst into the living room, shaking with panic. 

'Tony, for fuck's sake, do you want to scare me to death? Give me my baby.'


End file.
